This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Magnetic resonance histology has become an important tool for quantitative volume changes in neurologic studies. We are particularly interested in changes in specific regions of the brain of animals (Wistar rats) exposed to alcohol. We are currently performing longitudinal studies at the BRIC at UNC to follow such changes. Part of our protocol involves end point ex vivo (MR Histology) to determine the relative accuracy and reproducibility (in vivo vs. ex vivo). Reviewers have raised questions over the validity of inferring volumes measured in ex vivo to the in vivo case. Our expectation is that the ex vivo studies will be far more accurate measures of volumes. MR Histology has not been as fully developed at the BRIC as it has at the CIVM. We would seek the CIVM's help in translating the perfusion and scanning protocols. At the same time we would like to understand the relevant scanning methods. Animals supplied by: Perfusion-fixed rat heads will be prepared at UNC from animals that have been scanned (both in vivo and ex vivo) at the BRIC. CIVM will provide high-resolution MR Histology to match the studies performed at UNC.